


Not so okay speedster on his worst day(until it wasn't)

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry loses his power, F/M, Fluff, Len pays him a visit, M/M, Oneshot, it didn't go as he expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: "You're fine."Len said."I'm fine,"Barry said, nodding."You're fine,"Len said again, nodding at the man standing in front of him,"My door isn't fine,"Barry said, the doorframe has basically been shattered and became a pile of iced rubble under the man's feet, and the man was standing right on top of it. Barry looked down at his once-doorstep and then looked at the thief remorsefully. Snart didn't even look remotely sorry, instead he looked pissed.





	Not so okay speedster on his worst day(until it wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that came up in my mind one day, glad i got to finish it. Thanks for reading as always!! 
> 
> Twitter @hg2nsns (i don't have a Tumblr account so 😂)

"You're fine."

Len said.

"I'm fine,"

Barry said, nodding.

"You're fine,"

Len said again, nodding at the man standing in front of him,

"My door isn't fine,"

Barry said, the doorframe was basically shattered and became a pile of iced rubble under Len's feet, and the man was standing right on top of it. Barry looked down at his once-upon-a-time doorstep and then looked at the thief remorsefully. Snart didn't even look remotely sorry. Instead, he looked pissed.

"You're fine."

Len said again, words snarling out of his mouth and Barry tilted his head.

"So are you here to be relieved to find out that I'm fine? Or are you here to complain about it?"  
"You---"

Len started, he glared at Barry, like accusing him to dare to make him care. He then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, still glaring at the speedster.

"I heard you lost your power, that you were depressed and haven't shown up at Starlabs for a week now. The Kid Flash is running around town instead of you, showing up at my heist when nobody asked him to, he dared---"

"Protect the city? Stop armed robberies? Play along with your banter?"

Barry intercepted his words, his voice failing badly at hiding his amusement and Snart glared at him. Barry shut his mouth, still grinning hugely, thief's icy glare not doing a great job at reducing his smile.

"-- Uninvited, uncalled, that's the word I was gonna use. Anyway, you don't show up and send that kid in your stead without even a notice. Somebody would call such behavior rude, impolite, even inconsiderate."

Len said, his voice finding its smooth way but way he was gritting every word slightly gave him away.

"And stop enjoying this."

Len said, and that was it, Barry burst into laughter. Len was fuming right there and then, it was too much and Barry laughed so loud he was afraid somebody might call 911 on his behalf. The thought didn't help him stop laughing though.

"Sorry, sorry, really I'm not laughing at you, it's just that---"

Barry said, wiping out slight tears from his eyes and the look Snart was giving him could have made Barry a pile of crumbled ice right next to his crumbled doorstep, but still,

"You missed me. And you cared about me."

Barry said, grinning goofily,

"That's really--- something."

Barry said, and Len snarled but didn't object. He knew when he could lie his way out of things and when it was a lost battle, and when it came to one Barry Allen, he seemed to have been losing more battles than he probably should. It was a harder fight than it seems, occasions like now when the said kid was standing on his doorstep, wearing an ivory colored sweater that was just a hint of larger than his frame, making him look glowy and young, inviting a touch. Everything about the kid seemed inviting even at the worst of times, Len knew that, another very good reason to keep himself alert around the kid.

"Well, seeing you are peachy, I'd better go."

Len said, turning and making for a leave. Barry sighed, wiping out the last tears in his eyes, reaching for Len's arm.

"Hey, you came all the way down here to check up on me,"

Barry said, and Len looked down at where Barry's fingers had the barest touch on his sleeve. It was barely there, the lightest of the touch hovering over Len's jacket, and it was enough to anchor him to the spot. Len sighed and turned around.

"I didn't---"

Len started, but Barry grinned at him.

"There might be sharp objects in the house,"

The speedster said his long lashes fluttering, the bastard.

"Come inside and have a cup of coffee?"

Barry said, grinning.

"Come on, I made you care, it's the least I could do."

and Len sighed.

"Just one cup, then I'm leaving."

Len said, and stepped into the door(still a pile of ice) and walked past the speedster. If Barry grinned, he did not acknowledge it. Stupid speedsters and their disarming Bambi eyes and smiles.

"So, how do you take your coffee?"

Len looked around the house. It was nice, small but cozy and warm, filled with the touch of sunlight and warmth that filled the room. There were tossed jeans and jackets on the sofa, which the speedster(not any longer) hastily picked up and threw into one of the rooms and closed the door.

"Sorry, it's a bit of a mess."

Barry said, and Len was trying not to be charmed. He didn't have to feel warmth toward the hero at every chance he got, he had boundaries. Instead, he shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table instead of roaming into the living room. Here he could watch as Barry busily moved around the fridge, looking for coffee and prim and sugar, giving Len a rather nice view as the speedster tried to reach the top shelves and stretch his back.

"You seem really calm for a guy who just lost his superpower and his hero career,"

Len said, and Barry shrugged. Len halted for a moment, then asked again. 

"So what is your plan?"

"Are you trying to rub it in my face that I can't stop your ridiculous heists now?"

Barry said, turning around and giving Len a deadpanned look in mock disguise, but Len didn't smirk. Rather he looked at Barry like he was deep in thought, which in return made Barry grin furrow his brows.

"... Snart?"

Len knew it was his timing to say something snarky, gloat and make the speedster fluster, but what Barry said had thrown him off course. Of course, the Flash was a nuisance, an anomaly that always had an unexpected potential to sabotage his heists. Len grew to hate the unexpected curves and accidents in his life and plans. He also lived for the days when the Flash showed up and threw every meticulous plan he's planned off course.

"It's... not going to be the same."

Was all Len could manage without showing how much this thought had shaken him. It took everything Len's got to maintain the cool in his voice but Barry didn't seem to have noticed the inner fight that was warring inside Len's head. Barry grinned.

"You'll still have Wally and Jesse to keep you busy, you wouldn't miss me."

Barry said, sitting across the table to Len and Len glared at him.

"Who said I wouldn't?"

Barry seemed to be taken aback at that, blinking at Len with those huge green eyes. Len gritted his teeth. And they call him he's not the sensitive one.

"You don't want me, I no longer have speedforce, it's just me. You could just move on,"

Barry said, small grin still hanging on his lips, self-pity and resignation on his eyes that looked so wrong on those green eyes. 

"What do you mean, move on?"

It went out more harshly than he intended. Barry looked at him like he grew two heads, not having a clue why the man in front of him was fuming.

"I don't know, you could do anything you want now, right? Find another city with a superhero worth messing with--"

"I'm not leaving."

Len gritted, and this time he heard himself definitely growling. Barry halted, finally seeming to catch up that the conversation was not going as playfully as he thought it was.

"Snart, are you...?"

Barry said, but Len cut him to it.

"I flirted with you. I stopped killing for you. I went up on a Waverider and blew myself up into million pieces across the time and universe, saving the whole goddamned world. You think a guy, let alone a selfish one like myself would do it without having a least of his own interest?"

There was no point in denying he had feelings for the kid, now when clearly he knew the (former) speedster was distressed and miserable despite his best act. Len felt anger toward that stupid speedforce, using Barry and making him suffer through the pain again and again that no men should ever experience, ever. And then it was gone, leaving Barry to feel helpless and useless.

"I'm going to tell you this one time, and I'm not going to repeat myself so you have to listen."

Len said, breathing in. Barry looked at Len in surprise.

"You are an amazing person Barry. Your speed is what intrigued me at first, I'm not going to deny it but it was you, an annoyingly stubborn kid that decided to save the world just because he could. Who thought having power beyond any men's dream meant being given an opportunity to help others, not doing what's good for himself."

"Len--"

Barry started, clearly looking lost for words but Len stopped him with a single raised hand and Barry closed his mouth.

"You are relentless and courageous even at the face of the most distressful times. You fear no evil men or monsters that would haunt even the strongest and you fight them because you want to protect people. You've faced more despair and misery than most men would not have to face in a lifetime. Yet somehow, in the heart of all that pain and sorrow, you never lose hope, to see good in people. No matter how undeserving those people are."

Len said, stopping to keep his breathing and his emotion in check. Barry looked like he was about to cry.

"Len you're not---"

Barry started, but Len stopped him with a look.

"You are strong, incredible and beautiful in more ways than I could possibly imagine, and that is for just being you, Barry Allen. Fuck that speedforce and superpowers, I would pass a thousand chance of that power if it means I could have you."

Barry looked at Len with his eyes glistening with tears. Len felt his skin and heart burn at the sight, and the speedster had the audacity to smile at him so beautifully.

"Are you trying to cheer me up or to propose to me?"

Barry said, his voice cracking a little and Len managed a smile this time.

"This is a pep-talk, don't go get ahead yourself. You'll get the proposal when you're not such a miserable self-pitying thorn in my side."

Barry had no speed now, that was for sure but it was damn near one when he moved from his seat and straddled Len with his legs and kissed him on his lap. Len reflexively held Barry's waist, his other hand finding its place squeezing gently on the back of Barry's neck like it was the most natural thing in the world. Their first kiss tasted like coffee and tears, and it was the best damn kiss he'd ever had.

 

 

 

It was later found that Barry had lost his powers for only two weeks. His powers came back after that, and Barry and the others had kept it from Len for a full week before Len finally caught up in the middle of the fight with a meta, which did not help with Len's fury at the speedster and the geeks in the Starlabs.

"You can't murder us! We really thought he'd lost his powers for good! We didn't know!! We thought your heartfelt grand confession of love would be justified!!"

Squeaked Cisco when the blast of ice had narrowly missed the scientist in the ass. The speedster, Len's boyfriend now, tried to sneak his way out of the lab in the midst of all the mayhem and scream when Len said,

"Don't you dare move another step toward the door, Scarlet."

"Len, honey,"

Barry said, trying his best puppy-eyes and smile that he knew Len was hopeless against, (though this time Len's fury had taken the upper hand on this one) but Len didn't even crack.

"You told Ramon about when I told you that I loved you?"

"You didn't say love at the time Len, and aww, do you really?"

Said the speedster who clearly didn't have a clue in reading the room when clearly Len was planning to murder everyone in it. 

"Focus, Scarlet."

"I might have told Cisco."

"And?"

"...Can I plead the fifth?"

Barry said, trying to sound innocent and failing miserably.

"It really was sweet, you have nothing to be ashamed of,"

said Caitlin, trying to be helpful.

"Yes, my dad nearly cried when he heard it."

Iris also helped, not seeing Barry's frantic motion to cut it out. 

"We may or may not have told Felicity when she came to town the other week."

Lisa said, an innocent smile on her face,

".... and she may or may not have told her fiancee about it when she was drunk, and the arrow-wielding hero may or may not have laughed about it."

Lisa finished her sentence, and Len slowly turned around to look at the ringleader of this mayhem, and Barry was biting his lips, looking like a very guilty and terrified puppy.

"... Still love me?"

Barry asked, his one eye narrowed and looked like nothing more than to disappear in a flash. Before he could do that, Len grabbed him and pulled him with a sigh and a grin before he kissed the man.

"Against my better judgment, always."


End file.
